1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a ground terminal assembly structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plurality of vehicle mounted devices conventionally are grounded by connecting ground terminals to ends of ground wires drawn out from the respective devices, placing the ground terminals one above another on a body or the like of an automotive vehicle and fixing the ground terminals to the body by a bolt.
Ground terminals that are bolted at one position may not be grounded precisely if the bolt is loosened due to vibration or the like. Accordingly, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-253167 discloses bolting ground terminals at two positions. More particularly, left and right ground terminals are proposed in this literature. Each ground terminal has a main portion in the form of a wide plate. Two bolt insertion holes are formed at a predetermined distance from each other in the main portion, and barrels to be crimped and connected to ends of ground wires extend parallel to each other from positions at mutually spaced sides of the base end edges of the respective main portions.
The main portions of the ground terminals are placed one on the other with the left and right bolt insertion holes aligned. Bolts then are inserted individually through the left and right bolt insertion holes and are screwed into a body of an automotive vehicle to form a grounding structure bolted at two positions.
The ground wires of the above grounding structure are formed into a harness in advance by taping and then are brought to an operation site for bolting and grounding. The ground wires are drawn out in parallel while being spaced apart by a relatively long distance when the main portions of the both ground terminals are placed one on the other in the conventional grounding structure. Thus, both drawn-out ground wires must be wound with tape after being brought close to each other while the main portions are kept placed on one another. This tape winding operation requires considerable time and effort.
The present invention was completed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to enable an operation of forming ground wires into a harness to be efficiently performed.